¡Cállate por favor!
by Michi Noeh
Summary: Gene Khan no estaba de humor ese día como para aguantarle los parloteos diarios. Cuando creyó imposible apreciar el silencio, de repente, una idea le hizo saber cómo callar a la pelirroja. /GenePepper/ ¡Feliz cumpleaños Yui-chan! : D


**Disclaimer: **Iron Man Armored Adventures no me pertenece.

* * *

•

_**¡Cállate por favor!**_

•

_DETENCIÓN._ Bien. Él debía admitir que se volvieron recurrentes tales acciones por parte de su profesor, pues no era la primera vez en donde le sucedía tal cosa. Debió haber colocado su teléfono celular en vibración, o simplemente no traerlo. Después de todo fue Pepper quien lo llamó apropósito, mientras realizaban un examen, sabiéndose bien la historia de "si hay interrupciones se quedarán, a recapacitar, luego de clase".

Eso se definía como quedar castigado.

Realmente estaba acostumbrándose a pasar sus tardes entre las cuatro paredes del salón de la escuela, en lugar de su casa, sin nada más que estar con sus propios pensamientos. Tony y Rhodey le habían avisado que pasarían por allí en cuanto terminaran un trabajo que tenían juntos. Mientras tanto él debía hacer el suyo propio, tarea extra como castigo.

A veces podía agradarle estar sólo, como ahora, sólo con sus pensamientos.

—Entonces, Gene —bueno, _casi_ sólo— ¿Cuál es tu cantante favorita, tu cantante favorito? ¿Tu canción favorita? ¡Oh, no! ¡Tu color favorito! ¿Y tú número favorito? ¡O tu…

Trataba de no hacer visible su alteración ante tantas preguntas, frotándose el puente de la nariz con sus dedos. "Otra vez no…"

No comprendía el repentino interés de Pepper en él, está bien, decía, la había "salvado" pero tampoco ella debía estar invadiendo su espacio de esa forma. Porque, conociéndola, no estaría satisfecha hasta que le prestara la atención que quería.

—Pepper —al oír su nombre ella ensanchó una gran sonrisa, él la miró tratando de no sonar brusco— ¿De qué te serviría saber todo eso?

Él esperaba que con eso pudiera callarla un poco pero, cómo no, ella sólo soltó una risa. Inmediatamente después le señaló con el dedo, de forma acusatoria. —¡Eres tú, nunca me hablas mucho! Podrías simplemente contestar. ¡Cuando te envió mensajes tardas demasiado en responderlos! Así que ya que estamos juntos aquí, simplemente dije "Ey, porqué no pregunto, contestas, hablamos, ¡Como todos los amigos lo hacen!"

La velocidad a la que decía todo esto era sorprendente, a veces Gene se preguntaba si nunca en su vida Pepper se quedaría sin voz por decir tantas palabras en tan poco tiempo. Se compadecía un poco de los dos amigos de la chica, quienes debían soportar a diario esa actitud hiperactiva.

Iba a abrir la boca para hablar e intentar calmarla, su teléfono lo interrumpió. "_61 Mensajes de Pepper Potts"_ Al leer tal cosa casi deja caer su celular al suelo debido a la sorpresa, ¿En qué momento ella le envió tal cantidad de mensajes? Si ayer mismo él se encargó de borrar los _70 _que tenía. No es que no pudiera, sino que, no tenía tiempo de contestar tanta cantidad.

La observó, sorprendido, ella tenía su celular en la mano y le hizo un gesto de "hola" con la palma a la vez que reía. —¡Esa es nuestra siguiente conversación! En la mayoría de los mensajes debes realizar listas, ¿Cuáles son tus diez números favoritos? Me gustaría saber también tus postres, en qué ciudades de qué países has estado. ¡No terminaste de decirme todo!

—_Pepper._ —alzó la voz fuerte, cortando el dialogo de la chica—. En serio, no entiendo para qué quieres saber todo eso. No es como si llegara a servirte, así que cállate por favor.

Directo, demasiado. Se arrepintió al instante de su tono cuando vio cómo ella dejó de hablar para bajar la mirada con algo de tristeza retenida. "Genial." Pensó con sarcasmo. "Ahora resulta que la lastimé." Intentó disculparse. —Mira yo no-

Fue cortado, por la voz animosa —¡Porque somos amigos! En serio Gene, a mí me caes muy bien. Y… ya te dije que sentía lo de decirte que eras una mala influencia o algo así para Tony. —Pepper repentinamente había cambiado su humor, sonreía más ampliamente e incluso hizo un signo de paz en los dedos de su mano derecha— Así que ahí tienes mi razón. ¡Vamos! ¿Puedes contestar todo eso, verdad? Son preguntas sencillas, además no…

La semana anterior ya tuvo varios discursos similares de ella. No la ignoraba, resultaba algo molesto que sucediese siempre.

Creyó imposible apreciar el silencio cuando, de repente, una idea fugaz le hizo saber cómo podría callar a la pelirroja.

Gene Khan no estaba de humor ese día, como para aguantarle los parloteos diarios sin embargo ella seguía hablando y hablando como si de ello dependiera su existencia. Sólo quería paz, un momento.

Tal vez por eso no midió nada. Cerró el interesante libro de historia que leía, y caminó hasta estar justo en frente de donde se sentaba ella, Pepper ni siquiera se percató de eso ya que estaba demasiado concentrada en sus palabras.

Sin poder soportar más, Gene la tomó de los hombros, al instante ella lo miró,… —¡Ey, Gene que te pa-! —Y sin decir nada, la besó.

Los ojos de Gene se mantenían cerrados, contrarios a los olivos ojos de Pepper que estaban sumamente abiertos por el desconcierto de la acción del joven asiático.

Cuando Gene finalmente notó qué hacía, se sorprendió. Con suavidad trató de despegar sus labios de los de ella. La miró, sin arrepentimientos o vergüenza, las mejillas de Pepper estaban sumamente ruborizadas.

Inicialmente se impresionó a sí mismo, dándose cuenta de lo que hizo, pero luego de unos segundos comprendió que fue un impulso. Admitía que ella se veía en verdad hermosa ruborizada. "No." Mejor sería arreglar las cosas. Se dispuso a hablar pero algo frenó su voz.

—¡Hola Pepp! —entrando por la puerta Tony Stark, fielmente acompañado por su mejor amigo.

—Perdón si los hicimos esperar. —Rodhey mencionó, bajando un poco la mochila de su hombro.

Pepper sólo asintió lentamente al saludo de Tony, ambos chicos lo notaron. ¿Por qué estaba tan callada?

—¿Pasó algo? —Tony alzó una ceja, medio preocupado, mirando a su amiga.

—¡N-No nada! —rió nerviosa— ¿Es decir, qué p-podría pasar? ¡No es como si algo malo o raro pasara entre dos amigos! ¿No?

Ante los dos pares de miradas dirigidas, ella, se encogió en su lugar.

—¡Si tú lo dices! —Rhodey se apresuró a caminar— Será mejor que nos vayamos, ya es tarde.

Al parecer el chico se había tragado el pequeño cuento, Tony en cambio sentía que le ocultaban algo.

Pepper se levantó, siguiendo a Rhodey, al pasar por el lado de Gene y sentir su mirada se ruborizó aún más recordando el beso.

Y de camino a sus casas Tony miraba a Gene, que sonreía, y a Pepper nerviosa. "¿Qué pasó entre estos dos?" Es lo único que podía preguntarse.

* * *

•

•

Aunque amo el Pepper x Tony no puedo evitar que me guste el Gene x Pepper. x)

La verdad no creí que me saldría otro fanfic de Iron Man AA tan rápido, le agradezco a Hope mi fiel nee-san que me inspiró para hacer este capítulo que, con una dedicación especial a Yui-chan. Yui Ryushira, gracias por seguir mis historias de Bleach. ¡Espero que pases/pasaras un lindo cumpleaños! ^^

¡Y muchas gracias a todos por leer!


End file.
